This section introduces aspects that may be helpful in facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
In some known virtual machine placement strategies, virtual machines are placed in data center racks based on minimizing the bandwidth requirements of data transfers across racks.